


Fascinating/Indeed

by sourassin (scherryzade)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anomalies in space and time and plot, Crack, Eyebrows, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scherryzade/pseuds/sourassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "I was just watching SG-1 and I realized something. I want Spock and Teal'c to have a conversation. Brutal overuse of the word 'indeed' ensues. Everybody else boggles."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascinating/Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the ST IX Kink Meme in 2009 - [original prompt here](http://st-xi-kink.livejournal.com/5912.html?thread=15313176).

"Dude," said Jim, in a poor approximation of a whisper. "Who's the old guy?"

The old guy said "Old? Why you little- I oughta- you- whippersnapper!"

"Uhura?"

"He is speaking English, Captain. Although the dialect appears to be mid-twentieth century."

The old guy glared at her, then back at Jim, then at the blonde who'd appeared on the bridge beside him. "Carter!" he snapped.

"I'm not sure, sir," said the blonde. Jim smiled at her, and she ignored him. "My readings indicated a number of unknown particles being generated by the device before we, uh-"

Jim tried smiling at the younger guy with the glasses, but he just looked startled (more so than when he appeared out of thin air on Jim's bridge) and pushed the glasses further up his nose. Jim smiled at the big black guy for good measure, but got no response at all.

Jim felt that the situation was getting out of his control. "Spock! What the hell are these people doing on my bridge?"

"I am uncertain at this moment, Captain. However, there was an anomalous radiation reading indicating the production of several particles not identified by the sensors. As our sensors are regularly upgraded, it seems plausible to assume that these particles are not, in fact, native to this universe. If I were to hazard a guess-"

Jim recognized this as a particularly bawdy form of Vulcan humor, and scowled at Spock.

"-I would say that something had engineered a pathway between this universe and another. It appears the Enterprise passed through the origin of this anomalous radiation while these people were passing through it."

"What the hell does that mean?" said the old guy, and Jim tried to look like he knew what Spock was talking about.

"We're on a spaceship in an alternate universe, sir," said the blonde. "And it's probably the future."

"Dammit, Carter, how the hell did that happen?"

"Sufficiently advanced technology, sir."

"Fascinating," said Spock.

"Indeed," said the big black guy.

~

The big black guy was Teal'c.

"Teal'c, Spock. Spock, Teal'c" They both looked at Jim, who really wasn't laughing. Spock raised his left eyebrow. Teal'c raised his right eyebrow.

Jim snickered.

"Fascinating," said Teal'c.

"Indeed," said Spock.

~

The blonde was Major Samantha Carter. She was still ignoring Jim, only now it was quite pointed, and he should probably have Bones take a look at his hand.

To add insult to injury, Carter had fallen in with Scotty, and was getting a crash course in warp drive technology, despite the clear disregard for the Prime Directive that this constituted.

Scotty was clearly in love. The fact that his new object of affection was elbow deep in the guts of his old didn't seem to worry him.

"Wormholes, Cap'n!" said Scotty, with that unsettling glint in his eye that indicated Jim was going to sign off on some incomprehensible requisitions order and then have Pike yell at him for three hours about irresponsible budgeting. "Wormholes between fixed points in space!"

"Fascinating," said Spock.  
  
"Indeed," said Teal'c.

~

The young guy was Dr Daniel Jackson, archaeologist, anthropologist, linguist. Uhura heard the words "pre-dating the Jiahu pictographic script" and got this look in her eyes.

"She's going to eat him alive," said Jim.

"Indeed," said Spock.

"Fascinating," said Teal'c.

~

The old guy - "I'm not old, dammit, this ship's a kindergarten." - was Colonel Jack O'Neill. "Two Ls," he said. "It's a thing," he added, when they all stared at him, even his team.

"Good God man, it's a miracle you're still alive!" Bones was watching his tricorder readings of O'Neill's brain patterns with an expression of increasing horror.

Jack cocked his head to look. "Yeah, had at least two advanced civilizations, you know-" He twirled his finger lazily around a point some distance from his head. "Poking around in there." He shrugged. "Don't really notice it any more."

"So, no Prime Directive for these 'Ancients' of yours?"

"More like, meddle early, meddle often."

"Indeed," said Teal'c.

"Fascinating," said Spock.

~

Carter and Scotty jury-rigged the transporter to beam their guests back into the space/time/universe/wormhole-anomaly-thing when it reappeared.

Uhura pinched Jackson's butt as he walked into the transporter room, and he blushed.

"She's a beautiful ship," said Carter as she stepped up to the transporter pad, and Scotty blushed.

"Don't start any interplanetary wars, kids," said Jack, like he was telling them not to stay up past their bedtimes.

"Chance'd be fine thing," said Bones.

"Well, it's been," said Jim, and stopped, at a loss.

"Indeed," said Spock. And Teal'c.

Spock raised his right eyebrow. Teal'c raised his left eyebrow.

Fascinating, thought Jim.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, by posting date, this takes place post-ST IX, pre-Into Darkness, but now I like to think it takes place in an alternate alternate universe in which nothing bad happens to Pike ever ever ever.


End file.
